Doraemon (2005 anime)
TV Asahi Disney XD Cartoon Network Boomerang TV (UK) Disney Channel India, Hungama TV RCTI Boing Boing CanalSur Boing Modernine TV TVB Jade & TVB J2 Channel One Russia UA:First Cartoon Network Portugal HTV3 |Original run = April 15 2005-present |Total episodes = 587 (ongoing) |Opening song = Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005, April 5, 2019) Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - September 6, 2019) Doraemon (October 5, 2019 - present) |Predecessor = Doraemon (1979 anime) |Successor = N/A |Japanese = ドラえもん (2005年のテレビアニメ) |Ending song = Kaeru Basho (March 9, 2019)}} The 2005 Doraemon anime was first aired on April 15th, 2005 (nearly 1 month after the 1979 anime ended) on the Japanese television channel, TV Asahi. Produced by by Shin-Ei Animation, it is the successor to the 1979 Doraemon anime. Production All mini corners, partners, and next episodes previews in all episodes are cut to fit for the 30-minute block in International versions, except for Hong Kong, where they are cut to fit for the 15-minute block in its time slot. Fujiko Fujio Productions (Fujiko-Pro), TV Asahi, and Shin-Ei Animation produced the U.S. English dub that aired on Disney XD U.S. together with Bang Zoom! Entertainment. LUK Internacional commissioned Red Angel Media to produce the short-lived U.K. dub that aired on Boomerang UK. Animation Update The 2005 Doraemon anime received an animation update from 28 July 2017 onwards, starting with episode 490. Various changes include the character design which is a blend between the designs of the latest seasons of 1979 and 2005 series, Shizuka's hair color being dyed dark brown (only in the movie as shown in the preview of Nobita's Treasure Island), change in shoe design, background changed from water color to poster color which brings more color and clearer background, and Nobita's room design is changed to resemble the 1979 version of the anime but with different placement of the closet/Doraemon's bed. The series overall quality is increased, now resemble the latest movie's. Several episodes were reanimated to resembles the corrected or 1979 anime version's. Currently, only Japan airs the Animation Update episodes, while the other international dubs continue dubbing or rerun previous episodes. 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 002.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 003.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 004.png Doraemon - Animation Update.jpg 63585362 p0.jpg Doraemonupdatecharacterdesign.jpg Doraemonupdatenobitaroom.jpg Doraemonupdatechangecolor.jpg Characters Main Characters 15-12-2019 (1).png|Doraemon Nobita Nobi 2005 anime ID.png|Nobita Nobi C0E297DC-08AE-43E6-841D-41E95B2FC8D0.jpeg|Shizuka Minamoto Jaian 2005 ID.png|Takeshi Gouda Suneo 2005 anime ID.png|Suneo Honekawa Supporting Characters 15-12-2019 (2).png|Dorami Jaiko 2005.png|Jaiko Gouda Hidetoshi Dekisugi 556a.jpg|Hidetoshi Dekisugi HAYGP 185.JPG|Sensei Tamako Nobi 490b.jpg|Tamako Nobi Nobisuke Nobi 559b.jpg|Nobisuke Nobi Sewashi Nobi 567c.jpg|Sewashi Nobi Other Characters Nobita's grandpa.jpg|Nobiru Nobi Nobita's grandmother.png|Nobita's grandmother Nobisukeprofile.png|Nobisuke Shizuka's mother (2005 anime).jpg|Shizuka's mother Yoshio 2005.PNG|Yoshio Minamoto Gian mom 2005.jpg|Gian's mother Mr Gouda.PNG|Gian's father Gianaunt2005.png|Gian's aunt Mrshonekawa.jpg|Suneo's mother Suneo's father-0.jpg|Suneo's father Sunetsugu 2005.jpeg|Sunetsugu Honekawa Sunekichi 2005.jpg|Sunekichi Honekawa Haruo 568b.jpg|Haruo Yasuo 568b.jpg|Yasuo Yamada EP019.png|Yamada Suzumu EP387.png|Suzumu 2019-08-05 00 22 24.jpg|Masami EP545-19287912898475.jpg|Shizuka's friend Mizue baseball.PNG|Mizue Mii2005.png|Mii-chan Pero.jpg|Pero Piichan.png|Peeko Template picture.png|Muku 02B3C996-56A6-44B1-BB68-ABB0B5CE08FD.jpeg|Chiruchiru Noramyako smile.png|Noramyako Pawaemon.png|Pawaemon Kaminari2.jpg|Kaminari Tsubasa.jpg|Tsubasa Ito Sumire Hoshino.jpg|Sumire Hoshino Template picture.png| Voice Cast Japanese Seiyuu * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi * Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto * Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda * Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa * Chiaki - Dorami * Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda * Shihoko HAGINO - Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Wataru Takagi - Sensei * Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi * Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi * Sachi Matsumoto - Sewashi Nobi * Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke * Ai Orikasa - Shizuka's mother * Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto * Minami Takayama - Suneo's mother * Hideyuki Tanaka - Suneo's Father * Yuki Kaida - Sunetsugu * Takumi Yamazaki - Sunekichi * Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother * Rie Kugimiya - Lulli * Mika Kanai - Sharmee US English dub *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Noby *Cassandra Lee Morris - Sue *Brian Beacock - Sneech *Kaiji Tang - Big G *Mari Devon - Tammy *Tony Oliver - Toby *Max Mittelman - Soby *Minae Noji - Little G *Spike Spencer - Ace Goody *Keith Silverstein - Mr. S *Tress MacNeille - Dorami Additional voices * Crispin Freeman - Devlin * Anthony Hansen - Muku * Lex Lang - Bengal Ritchine * Mela Lee - Sera Ivy * Michael McConnohie - * Derek Stephen Prince - Stan * Patrick Seitz - Dice * Joe J. Thomas - Mr. Saucer * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo English LUK Internacional dub (aired in the UK) * Sarah Hauser - Doraemon * Muriel Hofmann - Noby (Nobita), Little G (Jaiko Goda) * Catherine Fu - Sue (Shizuka), Tammy Nobi (Tamako) * Dave Bridges - Takeshi "Big G" (Gian aka Takeshi Goda) * Russell Wait - Toby Nobi * Ben Margalith - Sneech (Suneo) Crew *Kozou Kusuba - General Director (2005-2012) *Sochiro Zen - Director *Koichi Maruyama - Main Character Set *Ayumi Watanabe (2005-2013), Sadayoshi Tominaga (2008-), Koichi Maruyama (2013-2014), Makoto Yoshida (2015-) - Character Set *Koichi Maruyama (2005-2015), Osamu Miwa (2014-) - Chief Animation Director *Munenori Mizuno - Composer *Toshiyuki Shimizu - Art Director *Masahiro Kumagai - Cinematography *Akiyoshi Tanaka - Sound Director *Tomoko Horikoshi - Color Design *Okayasu Hajime - Editor *Kan Sawada - Music *Yukiyoshi Itokawa (Group A&I) - Sound Effects US English dub * Kristi Reed - Voice Director * Wendee Lee - Additional Voice Director (also provides additional voices) Music Opening themes * Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005) Performer:12 Girls Band * Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Performer: Rimi Natsukawa * Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - September 6, 2019) Performer: MAO * Doraemon no Uta 40th (April 5, 2019 ) Performer: Wasabi Mizuta, Megumi Ohara, Yumi Kakazu, Tomokazu Seki, Subaru Kimura * Doraemon (October 5, 2019 - present) Performer: Gen Hoshino Ending themes * Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo Performer: Wasabi Mizuta * Doraemon Ekaki Uta Performer: Wasabi Mizuta * Dorami-chan no Ekaki Uta Performer: Chiaki * F-Gumi no A-I-U-E-O (2011-2013) Performer: Yumiko Kobayashi * Untaka Dance (2015-2016) * Pao Pao Dance (Performer: MAO) * Doragao Janken (Performer: Wasabi Mizuta, Megumi Ohara, Yumi Kakazu, Tomokazu Seki, Subaru Kimura) * Ding Dong! Christmas Magic (Performer: Wasabi Mizuta, Megumi Ohara, Yumi Kakazu, Tomokazu Seki, Subaru Kimura) * Boku Doraemon 40th (April 5, 2019) Performer: Wasabi Mizuta Episodes Gallery Series.jpg Differences between the 1979 version, manga and current anime * Nobisuke is almost never seen smoking in the 2005 anime because of the current censorship in Japan, despite being shown smoking often in the manga. ** Cigarettes almost never appear in the 2005 anime, while in 1979 anime, they appear in several episodes. * All of Doraemon's gadgets that resembled medicine were changed to different appliances due to inappropriate or drugs references and avoiding violence of children, or the current censorship in Japan. ** Such as Slow Fast pill replaced with the Slow Fast perfume. * In the episode The Tale of Nobita's Dream, the disks are different each version excluding the Instructor disk and Teenager Drama (Chase the Sun in the USA English dub) disk: ** West Cowboy disk in the 1979 series, but was replaced by A Pirate Story disk in the 2005 series. ** Sci-Fi disk has huge difference in the 1979 series and 2005 series (while 1979 series has Star Wars reference/themed). ** Superhero Adventure disk was added as the 2005 series exclusive. * The fillers vary in some episodes. * Unlike the 1979 anime which had its own opening in the Middle East, but 2005 anime has Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon were dubbed in Arabic, but some backgrounds were blanked out due to 1979 anime has a different name called Abqoor, which means Little Genius. The first episode card is translated into Arabic in 2005 anime while 1979 anime has black background with Arabic texts. ** Not only this, when Doraemon first aired on Spacetoon, it was listed on Bon Bon Planet (likely an error) and later Comedy Planet. Trivia * Starting from episode 557, the second segment now starting airing the past episodes for no reasons. * This version of Doraemon is also the first version of Doraemon to be broadcast in North America, Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom, also being the first version of Doraemon that had an official English dub. * This is the first series of the Doraemon franchise to be broadcast in a 16:9 widescreen format. th:อนิเมะปี 2005 es:Doraemon (anime de 2005) vi:Doraemon (loạt phim 2005) zh:水田山葵版電視動畫 id:Doraemon (anime 2005) Category:2005 anime